Kiss From A Rose
by Scythe Zero
Summary: A mush fic with my favorite pairings; 1x2 and 3x4; with a little of introspective Wufei on the side. Just read it and please review.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and it's absolutely incredable characters do not belong to me. Too bad.....  
The song is "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal, it doesn't belong to me either.  
  
Author's Note: ooohhhh. Sap! And just in time for Valentine's Day too!!! Altough the ending is  
a bit out of sync with the rest of this. Oh well. Thought that a bit of humor might be nice for a  
change...  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai!!!!!!!!!! I'm serious people, if you can't handle male-male pairings you really  
shouldn't read this (or most of my fics).  
  
****************************************  
  
Duo lay draped over the couch in the living room of one of Quatre's many mansions (OOC: I  
know, it's over used. but hey! I'm allowed IC:) "So Q-man, whaddya suppose this is all about?  
And how long is it gonna take, I have to wash my hair!! It takes time to take care of this, you  
know?"  
  
The little blonde Arabian smiled at his friend's impatience. "I have no idea. But whatever Heero  
and Trowa have in mind, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." The former Deathscythe pilot  
flashed his trademark grin. "Yeah, never thought I could apply the word 'scheming' to those two,  
but that's what they've been doing. I get the impression they even got Wu-man in on it."  
  
Quite suddenly the lights of the room dimmed, leaving just enough light to see by. "What the...."  
Duo yelped. Soft music began to flow into the room.  
  
Both Quatre and Duo found their attention brought to the door of the living room. Heero and  
Trowa, both dressed in expensive looking tuxedos, were walking towards them. In the  
background an annoyed looking Wufei stood where he could be seen and heard, but not be in the  
way.  
  
"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill"  
  
Duo sucked in a breath as he heard Heero begin to sing. Locking eyes with the man he loved,  
Heero dragged Duo up from the couch and began to sway gently.  
  
"But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen"  
  
The braided pilot found himself lost in the endless depths of Heero's cobalt eyes. Tears blurred  
his vision slightly as he registered just what Heero was saying - singing.  
//Heero.....//  
  
Vaguely he recognized the fact that Trowa was now singing as well, but nothing mattered except  
the little sphere around himself and Heero.  
  
"Baby  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh  
The more I get of you  
Stranger it feels yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey"  
  
From his post just outside the door Wufei, despite his general annoyance with the whole situation,  
couldn't help but be moved. Watching the two couples dancing he became keenly aware of a  
emptiness inside himself. His thoughts wandered to a certain someone from his past. Shaking his  
head, Wufei brought his mind to the task at hand: background vocals.  
  
"There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power my pleasure my pain baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?"  
  
Realizing that Heero was no longer singing, Quatre lay his head against Trowa in an attempt to  
verify that this was real. Trowa's voice, something he rarely heard at the best of times, washed  
over him. Happily, Quatre listened closely to Trowa's voice. It made him giddy.  
  
"But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
the light that you shine can be seen  
Baby"  
  
Quatre was well beyond anything except the feelings he had for Trowa. The very ones that  
Trowa was confirming with every word he sang.  
//I love you Trowa Barton. And I don't care if that is your name or not. I love YOU!//  
  
Heero and Trowa's voices blended once again (with Wufei in the background of course), the  
music becoming more intense with every second.  
  
"I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey"  
  
Once again the Chinese pilot found his thoughts wandering to the person he had loved. A  
suspicious moisture crept its way into his vision.  
  
"I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
been kissed by a rose on the grey"  
  
  
Duo continued to gaze into Heero's eyes, transfixed. Slowly he realized he knew this song.   
Putting his finger on top of Heero's lips in order to hush him, Duo started to sing to his love.  
  
"There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power my pleasure my pain  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby"  
  
Quatre, upon hearing Duo's voice, started singing in his soft almost angelic tones. Yet despite his  
awareness of the situation there was only one man who occupied his thoughts and attention; the  
stoic man who was dancing with him, Trowa.  
  
"But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen  
Baby"  
  
Heero, like Duo, was lost in his lover's eyes. The bright violet which always reflected the person  
inside melted whatever coldness had been left in Heero's heart.  
//So, this is what love is.//  
  
Trowa, smiling slightly to himself, pulled his angel closer, never wanting to let go.  
//I found myself in you. Quatre, you are everything to me.//  
  
"I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey"  
  
Wufei noted with little interest that all four of his fellow pilots were now singing. He had stopped  
some time ago, lost in his own reverie.  
//Treze....why did you have to die? From the moment I saw you, fought you actually, something  
inside of me changed.//  
  
Chang Wufei quietly walked away, not part of the goings on around him, lost in the sea of his  
own mind.  
  
"Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey"  
  
Heero and Duo.  
  
Trowa and Quatre.  
  
The couples danced lightly to the fading music, each in his own way confessing his love to his  
partner.  
  
"Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night curiosity got the better of Duo as he snuggled with Heero.  
  
"One question Hee-chan.."  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"How did you drag Wufei into singing background vocals?"  
  
A rare laugh escaped Heero, the first of much true laughter.  
  
"You really want to know? We stole his Card Captor Sakura CD's and refused to tell him where  
they were until after he helped us." 


End file.
